QUESO
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with Lee Taemin' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del baby hermoso en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Queso  
PAREJA: Harry/Severus  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: pre-Slash** **  
SUMMARY:**

* * *

.

 **QUESO**

.

.

Quitó con cuidado el aro que sostenía la mousse de **queso** y limpió bien el plato a su alrededor antes de rallar un poco de grueso chocolate por encima y abriendo una pequeña uva a la mitad ya sin semillas para ponerle encima en un lado. Una mitad sobre la otra para darle mejor vista e impresión al plato.

Terminó con unas líneas y tres pequeños puntos de una reducción de vino tinto especiado yyy, voilá. Un plato más terminado, ¡y justo a tiempo además!

—Postre para la mesa veintinueve, listo —dijo, tocando la campanilla que tenía enfrente para avisar a los mozos del lugar que ya había terminado una nueva comanda.

—Uff, gracias a Dios Evan. Ese tipo tiene una pinta que espanta.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el otro mientras ponía un nuevo timbal de la mousse de queso sobre otro plato para comenzar a armar un nuevo plato. Debido a que aquel era el postre del día la cantidad de pedidos se había duplicado y por lo mismo su velocidad en armarlos.

—Sííí, de verdad. Tsk, ni loco quisiera decirle que su dichoso pedido se retrasó o algo —dijo Brendan haciendo una mueca chistosa mientras aparentaba sufrir un ligero escalofrío de terror.

—Entonces será mejor que te apures porque yo no voy a hacer y otro y serás tú quién le explique al tipo raro el porqué su postre está a medio derretir y desarmar.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Eres malo Evan! ¡Muuuuy malooo! —gritó el chico, corriendo ya hacia la parte de las mesas con el postre sobre la bandeja. Causando la rara y franca risa del moreno a cargo.

Una risa que pocos le habían escuchado a pesar de saber de primera mano cuán amigable y sociable era el hombre

El hombre. El joven.

.

—¿Ya no hay más pedidos de nada, cierto chicos?

—Nooooo —corearon los mozos al unísono.

—Ya solo restan que se desocupen dos mesas y listo, Evan.

—Bien, bien. Entonces hemos terminado por hoy. Ya he armado lo del menú de mañana también así que solo resta cerrar y apagar todo. Pueden ir yendo, chicos.

—¡Pero aún falta que el vampiro se vaya! —gritó Brendan entonces, haciendo que todos los allí presenten rompieran en risas mal disimuladas y que Evan terminara por mirarle divertido.

—¿Vampiro? ¿De nuevo andas viendo esas películas raras Brendan? —preguntó August.

—¿Quién? ¿Dónde? —dijo Fran queriendo asomarse a espiar y siendo justo retenido por Edgard.

—Jajaja, ¿qué vampiro? —preguntó éste último entonces.

—¡El tipo con cara de espanto todo vestido de negro!

Finalmente Fran terminó por poder asomarse y se giró bufando.

—Pues que sepas que ya se ha ido, tesoro.

—Owww, iré a ver si se ha dejado la paga —se quejó, mientras que los otros reían de nuevo.

—Bien, iré a cerrar la otra mesa —comentó al pasar Edgard y dándole una nalgada a Fran en el camino.

—¡Hey!

—Ya,ustedes dos, Fran. Vamos, vayan yendo que ya terminamos por hoy.

—De acuerdo jefe. Apagaré las luces del salón primero. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Fran. Adiós Brendan. Despídanme de August y Edgard, ¿sí?

—¡Sííí!

.

El moreno esperó hasta terminar de lavar los últimos trastes del día que le quedaban y, minutos después de escuchar el cierre de la puerta del local, secó sus manos y fue hacia la entrada a apagar lo que faltase y a trabar todo.

Lo cierto era que aquel sitio no era un lugar inseguro para nada pero aquello era tanto por prevención como por arraigada costumbre ya.

—Bien, bien, bien, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho, eh, Potter?

La voz proveniente de su espalda le sorprendió de tal manera que el moreno no pudo evitar el pequeño salto que dio en su sitio antes de girarse enseguida con varita en manos.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

—Me decepciona, Potter, ¿He resultado tan insignificante para usted que ni siquiera recuerda el sonido de mi voz? Bien entonces...

Harry escuchó las palabras venir desde algún lugar enfrente y a su derecha por lo que fijó allí su vista. Justo donde segundos después apareció... él.

—No. No puede ser. Está muerto. Snape está muerto. Lo vi morir, ¡¿quién demonios eres?! —gritó, entre molesto y asustado. Sorprendido y conmocionado.

—Soy yo por supuesto, Potter.

—Snape está muerto.

—Le puedo asegurar que estoy muy vivo, señor Potter.

—Pero, no... dígame algo que solo Snape supiera.

—Mmm...interesante. Se ha vuelto más cauteloso ahora que entonces.

—¡Responda!

—Bien. En su quinto año, durante una de nuestras sesiones usted ha logrado entrar en mi mente y ha visto un particular recuerdo donde su padre me, agredía.

—He contado eso, pero no esto ¿de quién fue el hechizo que usó mi padre?

—Mío. Levicorpus —dijo el hombre así como al pasar.

—Finito —desestimó Harry antes de que éste pudiera ocurrir.

—Bien, veo que se ha mantenido en forma.

Un silencio denso se instaló de pronto en la habitación.

Ninguno se movió. Ninguno hizo el menor esfuerzo en romperlo tampoco.

—¿Satisfecho ahora señor Potter? —preguntó el mayor con su habitual y viejo sarcasmo. Aquel que el menor tan bien recordaba.

—¿S-nape? ¿Profesor Snape? —preguntó entonces el chico con voz ahogada antes de hacer lo único que su cerebro le gritaba y demandaba hacer... él se desmayó. Perdiendo se la oscuridad mientras un único y muy persistente pensamiento claro le acompañaba a nadar en las profundidades de su shockeada y confusa mente.

El pasado una vez más le encontraba.

Quién fuera que hubiera trazado su destino... en verdad le odiaba.

* * *

 **8/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
